onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 958
Chapter 958 is titled "The Promised Port". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol. 8 - "So you're sisters?! Lola was in Dressrosa days ago!" The Fire Tank Pirates learn that Lola was in Dressrosa a few days before. Short Summary 25 years ago, Kozuki Oden parted ways with the Roger Pirates after their voyage to Laugh Tale, seeking to open Wano Country's borders. In the present, Orochi heads to Onigashima from Port Habu to partake in the Fire Festival, and as twilight draws near, the Nine Red Scabbards reach Port Tokage. However, none of their allies are there, and they cannot get in contact with anyone, including the Straw Hats. Long Summary 25 years ago, Kozuki Oden expressed his appreciation for being able to join Gol D. Roger on his voyage. Silvers Rayleigh, Shanks, and Buggy offered to help him in his quest to open Wano Country's borders, but Oden replied that he should handle this alone; he was confident that with the help of his retainers, he could become shogun and accomplish his goal. In the present day, Act 3 of the Wano Country Arc begins. In Port Habu in Hakumai, Orochi boards a ship headed for Onigashima and the Fire Festival, and Fukurokuju says to let people know that Kyoshiro has been placed in charge of the Flower Capital for the time being. Orochi starts drinking immediately upon setting sail, and in the Flower Capital, the citizens begin to party and take advantage of the only day they are allowed alcohol. While they and Orochi enjoy beautiful weather, Momonosuke and the Nine Red Scabbards come to Port Tokage to find that not only is it storming heavily, but their ships and allies are nowhere in sight. Momonosuke says that they should change the date of their rendezvous, and Kin'emon desperately tries calling their allies on the Tanishi. However, he cannot reach any of them, and his pleas quickly become desperate before Ashura Doji silences him. Ashura notes that the port looks like it was attacked, and as the Scabbards start to lose hope of their allies showing up, Inuarashi finds a boat that looks intact and prepares to sail out to Onigashima alone. On Onigashima, Orochi parties as he thinks about an incident that occurred the previous day. Quick References Chapter Notes *After his voyage with the Roger Pirates, Oden planned to open the borders of Wano Country in 20 years. **This promise was made 25 years before the current storyline. *This chapter marks the start of Act 3 of the Wano Country Arc. *It is revealed that weather patterns in each province in Wano are drastically different from one another. *Kyoshiro is put in charge of taking care of the capital, until Orochi returns from the Fire Festival. *The Fire Festival is the only occasion that alcohol consumption is not prohibited. *It is mentioned that there will be a full moon on the night of the Fire Festival. *Momonosuke's group reaches the meeting place but finds none of their allies there. Additionally, Kin'emon cannot contact the allied forces including the Straw Hats. *Orochi seemingly orchestrated an incident on the night before the Fire Festival at Port Tokage, which caused the allies not to appear at the promised port. Characters Arc Navigation